Her First
by Kia-B
Summary: He was The Uchiha Sasuke. He was the ex-Avenger, the most feared shinobi in the great nations! He was- "Daddy, I wanna get down!" -a loving father.
1. Her First Meeting

Her First...

**Author Note: I know I have other stories to update BUT would I be Kia without procrastination? These are just one-shots that turned into a mini series on Tumblr.**

Chapter 1: Her First Meeting

.

.

Under any circumstance he tried to avoid the hospital. The sterile smell, the bright lights that never failed to dry his eyes, the lingering sick people and the cold atmosphere.

But today was different, so different it would change his rather simple life.

People looked at him strangely when he didn't want to hold her, his newborn daughter. They figured he was upset that his heir was a girl. No, he was scared.

Actually during Hinata's pregnancy he was afraid to even touch her. He feared he'll hurt her, break something. He was known for it. He couldn't hurt them so he didn't want to touch her.

Hinata ruined that when she took his hand and forcefully laid it on her swollen stomach. He scowled at her saying that was rude, but at the very sound of his voice she kicked him. He tensed, eyes widened and yanked his hand away.

Hinata giggled lightly. "Did she hurt you?" After that day he couldn't keep his hand off of the only barrier separating them. He loved the quickly growing bump, he spoke to her at night even when Hinata was asleep.

When he couldn't sleep he allowed her to hear his worries, his promises and everything in between.

Then when Hinata appeared to be ready to pop…well, she did. Between rushing her to the hospital and the screaming that made him want to tear his hair out…he grew nervous.

That barrier kept her safe from his rough, sinful hands. She would get to see him now, decide if she really loved him. He hoped she did… He needed it.

"Sasuke…" Hinata whispered. He looked up at his wife. Her face regained it's color but she looked so tired. "Hold her."

"No."

Dark brows furrowed. "H-Hold her." She tried again.

"No."

Hinata closed her eyes. "You will regret it." Her hair pulled out of her face from sweat. "You won't hurt her."

"I will." He insisted.

"You haven't hurt me." She peered at him.

"I have," he looked at the floor. "I have before."

She smiled weakly brushing off the incident with his Chidori. "I'm still alive."

He leaned back in the chair. "I - can't."

"I'm r-really tired," she confessed. "P-please, Sasuke. You won't hurt her, look at her."

The stoic man stood slowly as if walking too hard would kill her. Could anyone blame him? More men have died by his hands than he can count. He clutched the bed bars and looked at the pale bundle in her arms.

"Hinata I-"

"You've been watching everything with your eyes," she lifted her up. "You'll only learn with your hands." Sasuke stiffened as Hinata placed her accordingly in his arms.

"What do…" He trailed off see Hinata fall right asleep. He watched the baby sleep in his arms. "Hikari." He muttered. Large ash onyx eyes opened up slowly before yawning. He almost grinned at her scrunched up face. "Beautiful."

She opened her mouth revealing pink gums and let out a noise that sounded like a laugh. Her tuff of navy hair was sticking up and fingers stretched out towards him. He took a seat. "I won't hurt you." He promised.

She flexed her fingers and let out another giggle. He reached over mimicking her movements. She smiled a toothless smile. He sighed and gently rest his hand against her incredibly smaller hands. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, you may call me father," he paused at her face. "Tou-san, Da-" She wrapped her fingers around his thumb. "Or whatever you want…"

She yawned before closing her eyes, a small smile grew along his features. Hinata sighed watching him and decided they would be okay.

.

.

AN: I did this while listening to Ed Sheeran's Small Bump. I love Ed. :)


	2. Her First Step

Her First...

**Author Note: To answer your question, no it's not a one-shot! Here's Chapter two!**

Chapter 2: Her First Step

.

.

Hinata hummed a small tune while slicing the last tomato. "Oh nooo," She puffed out her cheeks. "No more tomatoooo." She reached over to poke smiling child in the nose.

She let out an incoherent string of words while giggling. Hinata covered her mouth from laughing at her daughter. Hikari paused and looked at the ceiling and let out more gibberish. A smile spread on Hinata's face.

Even she was sensitive to her father's chakra. "Tou-san is home." Hinata confirmed to the bubbly Uchiha before turning to grab a towel. Sasuke probably went to the dojo to clean himself and his weapons of blood and dirt.

Large ash onyx eyes watered and reached out. "A-Ah!" Chubby fingers wiggled towards Hinata.

"You wanna see papa, huh?" She questioned and the wiggling fingers moved more. Hinata went around the island to pick her daughter up. "Well, let's go."

.

Sasuke dropped his bag in the corner of the room and untied his mask before dropping rather hard onto the floor. He was undeniably tired, not because of the mission, but because he decided to spar with Naruto and Sakura - for old time sakes.

He closed his eyes for a moment thinking back to how they were as kids and now… now Sakura's punches were something to avoid and Naruto…

He always managed to surprise him.

There was soft rapping at the wall. He looked over to see Hinata smiling tenderly at him. He managed a lazy wave then around the corner came his daughter. He could call what she did 'crawling' but he was sure it took both knees to crawl, it was more like scooping.

At the sight of him, she sat up and reached out to him. He motioned her over with his hand but her eyes widened and looked back at Hinata as if she was telling on him. "Go on," Hinata told her.

She pouted and sat there staring at her log of a father. He returned the gesture. That's when Sasuke realized what he's done…

Spoiled her so much even she knew it.

Outstretched fingers wiggled at him. "Come on," He motioned her over. It looked like she was going to give up until Hinata stood her up. "Hinata, she's too you-"

"We've been practicing!" She told him quickly.

He pushed himself up. "Look at her knees," he pointed out at the knock-kneed girl. "She ca-"

"She can. Don't tell her what she c-can't do." Hinata sent a weak but meaningful glare to her husband. "Go on, Hikari."

She giggled and moved her foot forward then tipped over. Sasuke let out a huff before sitting up. Her eyes widened and a laugh erupted more gibberish. He opened his arms. "Come on, Kari."

Hikari put her arms out by her side and took another feeble step. Hinata moved along with her before slowly letting go. At first she wobbled, "Go on, Hikari."

Sasuke uncharacteristically wiggled his fingers and Hikari mocked him. Hinata gasped when her daughter step forward on her own. Sasuke leaned forward causing her to slowly put the other foot in front of her. "Ah, ah!" She whined.

Sasuke glanced up to see Hinata silently crying and Hikari taking her first steps toward him. A stinging feeling touched the back of his eyes as she waddled across the wooden floor and collapsed in his chest. "Good job." He brushed her hair and the emotional feeling back.

"I told you." Hinata whispered.

She buried her head into her father's chest. He nodded and held her back. "You did," She pulled back as he picked her up before saying four words he had always longed for his father to say and wouldn't make the mistake of not telling her everyday.

"I'm proud of you."

.

.

.

**AN: Very fluffy, huh? **


	3. Her First Word

Her First...

**Author Note: I'm glad you guys like these! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Her First Word

.

.

He trapped her between the counter and himself, "What did you say?" He searched calm yet excited opal eyes. "Hinata." There was a warning in his tone.

"I s-said I think she said mama," she smiled at her irrationally jealous husband. "It was adorable."

His eyes narrowed at her. "Let me guess, you've been practicing?"

She looked around for an escape plan but maybe she didn't want to… "Of course."

"I bet saying my name wasn't apart of the lesson." It was more of a statement than question but even so she decided to answer him.

"That's in lesson number two," She couldn't miss the twitch of his lip. "Tha-" He no longer wanted to hear her speak so he kissed her. They weren't social people so body language spoke volumes in their household.

He felt a tug at his pants leg. Looking down, Hikari extended her arms to him. "Taa!" She blurted out. "Aah taa!"

He bent to pick her up. Hinata smiled at the duo and absently wondered on which side of the family did she get her personality. Hikari giggled before poking her lips out. "Mmh!" She pressed her mouth on Sasuke's cheek.

"Gross," He groaned feeling slob on his face.

She leaned towards Hinata with the same face. "Kissy Kari-chan!" Hinata took her cheeks trying to control their daughter. "Say mama!"

"Maw!" She grinned.

Sasuke scowled. It wasn't a competition, well not an official one, but Sasuke had a male ego to feed and he couldn't do that with 'Mother Hen' trying to take all the 'firsts' from him.

"Say Tou-san." She blinked at him before yawning. Hinata shook her head not wanting to see the rejection she knew was plastered on the Uchiha's face. "Say…" He frowned and changed his mind.

The word 'Daddy' was even strange to think about. He felt soft and he was NOT soft. Hikari pressed her head in his shoulder and clutched the fabric of his shirt. "You're sleepy?"

She sniffled as he walked into her room. He wanted it simple, nothing too loud but Hinata felt it needed "something" so she asked Sai to paint on her walls. It illustrated Konoha's sky from sunrise to sunset. Sasuke huffed, saying it was stupid but couldn't help but admire his accuracy with the colors.

He laid her down but of course she pounced up. "You're sleepy." He glared at her only for her to mock him. "Go to sleep."

She grabbed his hand. "Ah wan chi!" He grimaced at her gibberish. "Chii!" She repeated slapping his palm.

"Chidori?" He felt ridiculous asking her anything but somehow he managed to figure it out. After doing the right hand signs and small ball of electricity formed in his palm and her eyes glowed in excitement.

She poked it and giggled as blue sparks kissed her finger. "Chii!" She glanced at her rising bangs. He used his free hand to pat her spiking hair down.

"That's enough," He closed his hand and showed her it was gone. She touched his hand again just to make sure before laying down. "Say dad…" He said.

"Aah!" She yawned.

Sighing, he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Hikari." She returned the kiss to his forehead. With his last shred of pride he formed the word. "…Daddy," He pointed to himself. "Can you say that?"

"Duun!" She rubbed her nose and turned over.

"Fine, goodnight." He stood walking to the door and turned off the light.

He froze hearing a gasp. "Daa…" Came a soft reply. "…daa." He closed his eyes as his ego begin to swell. "Daa…daa?"

He turned to the little girl sitting up with her fingers wiggling towards him and tears brimming her eyes. "Dadaa!" She cried.

"What?" He asked. Had he been Naruto he would have shouted and cheered that she said his name before Hinata's but he wasn't. He was Uchiha Sasuke and his swollen ego was enough.

"She's scared of the dark, Sasuke." Hinata whispered now standing by the door.

He gave a curt nod. "C-Chii!" She flexed her fingers. "Dada!"

If anyone would have told him that his powerful, killing jutsu would be used as a night-light he would have scoffed maybe tried to show them exactly how strong the Chidori was but there he was sitting in his room with his wife and daughter as a human night-light.

Finally, after thirty minutes she was so tired she didn't know what to do with herself. "Go to sleep, Kari." Hinata cooed.

She curled into Sasuke's chest, clutching his shirt tight as if he would disappear. Hinata smiled at his confused face before sighing, "Goodnight," She whispered to him. "Night, Kari-chan."

"Goodnight," He replied trying to figure out how to sleep without hurting Hikari and decided his chest was the safest place. Hinata once told him that she liked listening to heartbeats.

"Tum Dada!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her head. They stayed like that for a moment until Hinata confirmed she was asleep.

He glanced over at his drowsy wife, who whispered 'I love you' and he said it back and couldn't have meant it more if he tried.

.

.

.

**AN: Warms my heart when I write these.**


	4. Her First of Many Trips

Her First...

**Author Note: I'm glad you guys like these! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Her First of Many Trips

.

.

When Hinata said she had a classified mission to go on he didn't question it. No, that was normal. It was the fact that Sakura, Ino and Tenten were all assigned to the same mission that was strange. It didn't hit him that he had been lied to until he was slapped.

Literally.

His eyes jolted opened and the Sharingan flared but his attacker didn't flinch. She simply slapped him again, "Hey Daddy."

Anyone else would have cried seeing his eyes but not his three year old daughter. That bothered him actually. "Hikari don't do that." He sat up.

"But…" Large stormy eyes watered.

"What's wrong?"

"I gotta potty!" She blushed. "Mama gone!" She pointed the empty space beside him.

He scratched his head. After she stopped wearing diapers and Hinata potty trained her, he thought she was on her own. "Go then."

"I tan not go by me self!" She threw her arms in the air. He watched her legs rubbed together.

"Did your mother leave a manual?"

"Ma-well?" She questioned. "Daddy, potty!"

He sighed and got out of bed as she scurried to the bathroom. When he opened the door he realized how big the toilet was compare to her. "Well go." He leaned against the door.

She pointed to the toilet. "I need help!"

"To pee?"

She nodded. He walked over as she pulled her pajamas down. "Up, up!" He sat her on the toilet and she was struggling not to fall in. He turned away giving her privacy. She started to hum a tune Hinata taught her. "Kari pee, pee, pee!" She sang. "Wipe, wipe!" She paused. "Tish-tish, Daddy!"

His nerves were already shot. He ripped off some tissue and gave it to her. "Here."

The tune continued. "Now, flush it all down!" She paused. "Daddy!" He turned and put her down. She pulled up her pajamas and flushed the toilet. "Now wash, wash!"

He placed her over the faucet as she turned it on and rubbed her little fingers with soap. "Wash, wash!" She finished and he handed her a towel. "All done!"

"And your mother does that every time?" She nodded and walked down the hall but noticed he wasn't following. "What?"

"Belly time!" She pointed to her stomach. Sasuke sighed and went into the kitchen.

.

It was official he hated potty time. He hated the damn adorable song she sang, he hated it all. He needed to destroy something, punch somebody, kill someone! "We're going out." He told her. "Get dressed."

"I need help." She told him. "Mama picks my stuff!"

"I'm not mama. Wear whatever." After waiting twenty minutes for his incredibly indecisive daughter, she came out in a blue shirt with the clan symbol on the back, her purple tutu with striped leggings, and her "nin-nin" shoes.

Well…

He should have helped her but he had to get out of the house. "Ready?"

"Re-" She paused. "I gotta potty!" She laughed that his eye twitching before taking his hand leading them to the bathroom.

.

She held his hand as they walked down the streets of Konoha. Sasuke was appalled at the cooing villagers. Was he not menacing anymore? "Daddy, it so purrr-ty today!" She meowed.

Nope. He wasn't.

"Hey teme!" He turned to his dear punching bag. "Ah, Hinata left you on Daddy Duty too?"

Two simultaneous laughs came from either legs on the blond. "You said Duuuty!" They sang. Hikari giggled at the blond twins. "Hikari-chan!" Minato, the blond with blue eyes cheered.

"Kari-chan!" Kushin, the blond with jade eyes cheered.

She ran to them. "Minny-kun, Kushy-kun!" Sasuke quickly stepped in front of her. "Daddy?"

He nudged both boys away with his foot. "Keep those things away from my daughter."

Naruto and his boys glared at him. "Hey!" They all chorused.

"Stay away from Uzumaki." He warned her.

"Say that to my face, teme!" Naruto punched his hand.

"Yeah!" The boys mocked him. Hikari giggled at them causing them to blush. "Kari-chan!" They laughed.

Sasuke caught Naruto's punch. "Dob-"

"Daddy!" He looked down at Hikari who was chewing on her lip and rubbing her legs together. "Potty!"

"Right now?"

Her ponytail bobbed along as she nodded. "N-Now."

Minato and Kushin nodded. "We gotta potty too!" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Can't you just go? You're like five, right?"

They frowned. "We are four!" They both held up two fingers and pressed them together.

Hikari giggled loving their unison. "I tree!" She held up four fingers but pushed one down.

"It's three." Sasuke corrected.

"Tat what I say, tree." She nodded sweetly. "I still gotta potty!"

He sighed. "I'll beat you up later dobe."

"Ditto, teme." He muttered as the twins latched onto his leg. "Boys say bye."

"Bye Kari-chan!"

She waved over Sasuke's shoulder. "Buh-bye!" She laughed.

.

Hinata waved goodbye to the girls and walked in her home. She felt bad lying to her husband…well, it wasn't technically a lie. They did have a mission…to get to the spa in The Land Hidden in Tea…and relax. Being a mother was tiring.

She dropped her bag only see glowing red eyes in the living room. "Sasuke, you scared me!"

He walked over. "A mission, ne? Do you know how many potty breaks I've witnessed?" His eye was in full twitch.

She giggled. "S-Sorry," she kissed him lightly. "I'll make it up to you." He smirked and hugged the woman until she squeaked. "Where's our angel?"

He scoffed. "Angel? Asleep," He played with the hem on her shirt. "Let's-"

"Mama!" Hikari screamed and ran to her. "I miss you!"

Hinata laughed. "I missed you too, Kari."

Sasuke saw her make that cursed face. He silently walked away, "Daddy! Cooome back!" She ran after him. "I gotta potty!"

Hinata heard him groan and the song started up again. She smiled before musing. "I really missed them."

.

.

.

**AN: I had to babysit my 3 and 4 year old cousins and potty breaks were crazy. Hehe.**


	5. Her First Crush

Her First...

**Author Note: Y'all are too cute.**

Chapter 5: Her First Crush

.

.

Hikari whined as her eyes started water. "Blink." He suggested with a smirk.

She shook her head with wide eyes. "N-no." She clutched her knees and puffed out her cheeks.

"It's fine to lose." He knew having a staring contest with a four year old was probably beneath him and mean but she decided her fate.

"I won' lose!" She pointed at her father.

"Hn." He leaned forward and blew air in her face. She blinked hard and laughed before grabbing his cheeks.

"You cheated daddy!" She nuzzled her nose against his. "I win."

He hummed. "You won." She wrapped her arms around him trying to tackle him. "I'm still stronger." He ruffled her hair.

She pulled back and spun. "The strongiest!" She squealed.

"Uchiha." He turned to see Shikamaru walking up to him with the same bored look that never seemed to change. "Naruto said that you have the latest report."

Hikari pouted as her father stood and took a scroll out of his pouch. She sighed before noticing the butterfly on her shoulder. Before she could snatch it, it flew away. "Can I play, daddy?" She tugged on his pants legs.

"Stay close."

She smiled and chased the butterfly until it landed on the large oak tree. "Butter-" It flew up out of her reach.

"Tch, what were you going to do with it?"

She whipped around to a tired turquoise eyed boy with loose ebony hair brushing his shoulders. She mustered her best glare. "Daddy says not to talk to boys!" Her face flushed at his smirk.

"Well, aren't you the rebel." He squatted down to her presenting a flower with similar colors to the butterfly. "Here."

Her eyes widened and reached over for it. "Pretty!"

"Kaze," The seven year old turned to Shikamaru and Sasuke walking up to them. "Let's go."

"Fine," He ruffled her hair. "Later, rebel." Her face was beet red after he turned away.

Sasuke looked at her to him and back to her. "Why are you blushing?" She shook her head quickly and took his hand. "Un." He watched the retreating form of the bum's offspring.

.

Hinata huffed angrily as Sasuke had her hands locked behind her. "Give up." He commanded.

"N-No." She panted.

He waited until she stopped struggling before letting her go. "That's enough." He rotated his wrist and grabbed a water bottle.

Hinata wiped the sweat from her brow. "Ne, Why can't I-"

"You were perfect." He handed her a towel. She blushed lightly at the compliment. "When did you start liking the dobe?"

She tilted her head. "What?"

"At what age?" He opened the back door for her. "Hin-"

"Four…maybe six, I can't remember." She watched her husband and he had that look in his eyes. It never meant anything good. He was in interrogation mode. "Why?"

He walked up to her. "I believe Hikari likes…a boy." Hinata giggled before it turned into a full laughter. "What's funny? She's four."

"I k-know," She hummed. "Which of the twins?"

He scoffed. "That's disgusting, I believe it's the Nara boy."

"He's a sweet boy." She walked down the hall and into the first room to see Hikari still asleep.

He couldn't believe his traitorous wife. "Sweet." He snorted watching the girl. "She's too good for him."

"They aren't engaged Sasuke, just a little crush. I had a little cru-" He narrowed his eyes at her. That wasn't a good example. "Well…didn't you have a crush?"

He turned away and pulled off his shirt. "I was preoccupied trying to kill my brother," He waved his hand dismissively. "After that, it was only you."

She smiled. "I'm your first crush?" He leaned over to kiss her slowly.

"Yes," He frowned. "And look, we're married." Hinata rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. He smirked and followed her.

.

"Look twerps," He gripped the blond boys. "I'm giving you both an indefinite mission."

"Chaa!" They cheered.

He pointed to the sleep Nara offspring. "That is Nara Kaze," He turned back to them. "Keep him away from Hikari when I'm not around?"

Kushin blinked. "Has he hurt her?"

Minato frowned. "Will he hurt her?"

"No but possibly," He muttered. "Don't tell anyone about this mission, it's like ANBU level."

Their eyes widened. "Coool!"

"Hikari might get upset but-"

"Upset?" They asked and took a step back. "She's scary!"

Sasuke sighed. "It'll be fine. You'll do it?"

They nodded. "Believe it!" Then fist pounded each other. "We love Kari."

He stood. "I just started to tolerate you two, don't make me hurt you." He clenched his fist.

"Why are you threatening my boys?!" Sakura growled.

"Hn." He gave the boys a curt nod before stalking off to find his daughter.

.

Hikari stood in front of him. "Oh, it's the rebel." He yawned. "Sup."

She giggled. "I'm Hikari!"

He sat up. "Mm, Hikari," He nodded. "Cool, I'm Kaze."

She smiled. "What are you doing, Kaze-kun?"

"Sleepin'."

Stormy eyes widened. "Can I sleep with you!" Before she could hear his answer she was in the arms of Sasuke. "Hey, Daddy."

"Time to go."

"B-But…" She tried getting down but he started walking away. "Bye, K-Kaze-kun!"

He managed a lazy wave. She blushed and hid in Sasuke chest. Shikamaru appeared besides him. "He's going to kill you, that's Uchiha Sasuke."

Kaze stood brushing off his pants. "Dad, she's four."

"She'll get older." He muttered. "Of all the girls…the Uchiha's girl?" He sighed.

"Tch." He crossed his arms. "Troublesome."

.

"I told you." Hinata looked into angry stormy eyes then to the darker ones holding her. "Look at her face…it's all red." Sasuke hissed.

"Mama!" She latched herself to her mother. "D-Daddy is w-weird!"

He fumed. "I'm not weird."

"Daddy is very protective over you, he gets scared that you won't love him." She said as Sasuke was in complete disbelief. "It's true."

Hikari turned to Sasuke. "R-Really Daddy?" He looked away trying to fix his frown. She jumped in his arms. "I always love you," she kissed his cheek. "You're my Daddy!"

Hinata giggled. "He sure is." She pinched her cheeks.

Hikari tapped her chin using her little girl logic. "Oh! Is he your daddy too, mama?"

"I sure am." He turned away before Hinata could scold him. "You still are to stay away from him."

"Ugh…Daaaddy!"

.

.

**AN: Awh! It almost reminds me of Lion King II.**


	6. Her First Talk

Her First...

**Author Note: Okay, I see I wasn't completely clear with the pairings and for that I'm sorry, anyway, Kaze is ShikaIno, Uzumaki Twins are NaruSaku and of course Hikiari is SasuHina. Remember what I said eariler about how these are a series of one-shots and are mainly of Sasuke's interactions with his daughter. It might have sigments of other characters but mainly Sasuke. And as for the other's having kids...wouldn't you like to know. *smirk***

Chapter 6: Her First Talk

.

.

"Ne, where's mama?" She watched Sasuke searching through her drawers. "Whatcha doing?" He still didn't reply but pulled out some pajamas. "Daddy?"

He placed the clothes on her bed and sat down. "Here." He finally spoke.

She jumped on his lap. "Yes?"

"Your mother is taking care of your grandfather for the night."

"Is he…sick?" She pressed her index fingers together waiting on his response.

He nodded. "A little."

She pressed her index finger to her thumb. "Just a wittle?" He patted her head and nodded. Sasuke wasn't the only usually stoic man that bent at the little girl. "Okay, just a wittle."

"Yeah, so what time is it?" He asked.

"Ah, um… Bath time?" She jumped down. "Oh Daddy, it's fuuun!" She bounced and ran into the bathroom. He sat there for a moment before she ran back in.

"Let me guess, you need help."

"Mmhm!" She laughed grabbing his hand.

.

"Mama adds lots and lots of bubbles!" She held the large fluffy towel around her. Sasuke just gave her the brightly colored bottle and watched her squeeze hard. "Mmm…that's good!"

"Great…" They watched the bubbles fill the tub. He put her in the bubble infested water.

She threw up some bubbles. "You get in too!"

He blinked. "No."

She pouted. "Mama gets in."

"I'm not mama." He told her calmly.

She nodded. "Okay," She went to play with the bubbles again with that look…it was the look before she said something off the wall. "But… You and mama take baths together."

He coughed. "That's different."

"How?"

"Wait until you're older." He rubbed his neck.

She laughed. "Then will you have bath time with me?"

"No." He sighed. "Just…hurry up."

She poked out her lips. "But why!" Sasuke was tempted to use his Sharingan against her but mentally groaned. "Daddy?"

"Because…" He rubbed his chin. There had to be a way out of this? He was THE Uchiha Sasuke not some idiot like Naruto. "Because…I said so." He finished lamely.

She stared at him with those large Hinata-like eyes for a long minute. "Okay!"

He mentally sighed and rubbed his temples. That was close, too close. She giggled at his face. "What?"

She shook her head and started to sing yet another song. "Bu-Bu-Bubbles! Big and small and wittle-wittle all go P-P-POP!" She stood and blew the suds in his face.

"Hurry up." He strained.

She giggled. "You gotta wash my hair!" She pointed to another brightly colored bottle.

He sighed. "I could be on a mission right now," He poured it directly on her head. "Fighting bad guys."

She gasped. "Bad guys!" She covered her mouth. "I don't like bad guys." She allowed him to lather the shampoo. "Daddy, do I have to be a ninja?" She blew some bubbles.

He paused at the thought. Not being a ninja? "What do you want to be?"

She hummed. "I wanna… I w-wanna, a-ah!" She cried. He froze when her screaming got increasingly louder. "My e-eyes!"

He turned her around and she in fact had suds running down her face. "Don't panic." He grabbed her towel. "Here."

He picked her up and wiped her stinging eyes. She buried her face in his chest. "Oww…" She whined.

"Oops," He carried her into the next room.

"I still have soap in my hair!" She showed him her soapy hands.

"I will burn out your eyes." He told her honestly.

She pouted wiping out the rest of shampoo. "You're not a good mama."

He bit the inside of his cheek. "You could help me more."

"I'm five!" She held up her hand. "You're old." He froze and narrowed his eyes and she mirrored him.

"Traitor." He muttered before walking out. There were little footsteps chasing him, when he turned she was still glaring. "Put on your clothes."

She puffed out her cheeks. "You."

He bent down. "Hikari…" He warned.

"Daddy," She stomped blowing her bangs out the way. His eyes flickered red and she took her fingers to stretch her dark gray eyes. "I can do the Ringy-gang too!"

Really? This was his life? He knew what he needed. A son. He needed a son, maybe he'll respect him more. He would fear him, try to gain his respect and wouldn't run around naked making a famous dojutsu sound so damn cute! "What did you say?" He smirked at her pouting face.

"Ringy-gang!"

He shook his head. "Sharingan."

"That's what I said, Shingy-ran!" She nodded as if he was wrong.

He picked her up with a grin. "You're just too…" He just shook his head. After helping her put on her pajamas, she crawled under her sheets clutching a stuff fox the twins gave her last year. "Alright, goodnight."

"Ne, bedtime story."

"I'm not as good as your mother."

She shook her head. "It's okay!"

He sighed. "There was a King, he was cool." She nodded. "And he had a daughter, a princess."

"Mm…where's the mama?"

"She's there, but she's sleeping." He tapped his chin. "There were three trolls, two were twins and the other was a-"

She shook her head. "Never mind, mama is better," She smiled. "Can I hear about Uncly Chichi, mama tells me about Uncly Neji."

Sasuke felt his throat tightened. "I… He was very smart and good," she nodded. "And had these stupid lines on his face…what was that?" She giggled at him. "He…uh…I-" He mumbled looking at nothing in particularly.

"Don't be sad, daddy!" She sat up. "Chichi-san loves you!"

Sasuke kissed her forehead. "Yeah, goodnight." She nodded and made sure he turned on the nightlight. He took a deep breath but a small body attacked him. "Hi-"

"I don't wanna sleep alone." She extended her arms.

He nodded and picked her up. "Me either," He sighed as she kissed his cheek. "Gross."

She giggled. "Oh, Daddy!"

.

.

.

**AN: Mmm. I had no better title idea. *sigh* Also, about 'Oh Phobias!' I have writers block, I think I'll come back to pt.3 of that phobia BUT ANYWAY, It would so fucking cute for you guys to give me some phobia ideas. Whatcha think? ...please? **

**Alright, so have a beautifully blessed day. **


	7. Her First Sister

Her First...

**Author Note: Oooh, I promise... Y'all so fucking cute. Stay cute, okay? Oh and thanks for all the phobia ideas! After I finish TDHHS chapter hopefully it'll come next.**

**.**

Chapter 7: Her First Sister

.

.

"Do you want to know?" asked Hinata.

Onyx eyes looked at his very pregnant wife then back down at his sword. "Know what?"

As she was about to elaborate Hikari ran into the room with a large smile. "I'm up!" She sat in between the ravens and laid on her back.

Sasuke was careful to move his weapons. "Let me guess."

"Guess what?" Hikari asked curiously.

Hinata tucked some loose hair behind her ear and leaned to tickle the little girl. "If you're going to have a brother or sister…"

She switched to look at her mother to father. "Can I guess?" Hikari grabbed a kunai which Sasuke snatched away.

"No," said Sasuke.

She huffed and moved to sit beside her mother. "Daddy is a meanie," whispered Hikari.

Hinata giggled and hugged her. "Let him choose." She looked up at the fuming Uchiha. After being a father for six years, he still isn't used to her…personality. Hinata wouldn't tell him that she was just a more hyper version of himself.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully while looking at her stomach. After a long five minutes he snapped his fingers. "I think it's a-"

"Girl!" Hikari squealed.

Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction. "Leave." He pointed to the door.

Hikari stood, paying him no mind. "Did I get it right, huh mama? Huh?" She danced in front of her.

Hinata grabbed her wiggling body. "You didn't let him guess."

"He was taking too loooong," said Hikari. "I'm right, huh?" She grabbed Hinata's cheeks.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "I don't care."

A smile pulled at her lips. "Actually, yes." She made light circles over her stomach. Hikari squealed in happiness and Sasuke…

He was left to wonder why give him another daughter? Was one not enough? Who wanted to torture him? Suddenly he was pulled out of his depressing thoughts when Hikari jumped in his arms.

"Daddy, aren't you happy?" Her stormy eyes clashed with his darker ones. He glanced up to see Hinata chewing at the bottom of her lip.

"Of course." answered Sasuke. "I'm - glad." He finished and saw the woman let out a shaky breath.

She gave him a small smile and he returned the gesture. "Sasuke, help me." She extended her hand.

He shook his head and stood. "I don't know why you did that," he asked while helping her to stand.

She gave a light giggle and held her swollen stomach. "I'm not a trophy," she replied.

Hikari smiled at her parents and followed them back into the house. "D-Daddy!" she called.

"Yes?"

Her eyes widened as Hinata also looked back. A light blush dusted her cheeks. "A-Ano…I got to ask you a question…without mama." She wrung her hands until he nodded.

Hinata gave him a look before padding into the house. Sasuke squatted down to her level. "Nervous?"

She nodded quickly. "I… W-What if she doesn't like me?" She covered her mouth dramatically before leaning in. "What if she doesn't like us!"

Sasuke placed his hand on her head. "She is going to love us both," said Sasuke. He grabbed her chin. "You're going to be a big sister soon."

She chewed at her lip just like her mother. "O-okay…"

He nodded and stood. "Beside-" He paused hearing a cry from inside that belonged to Hinata. Hikari gasped and followed after Sasuke.

.

He always hated hospitals. It was something he never gotten used to but he wasn't the only person…

Hikari was clutching her ears, curled into his side. "She's h-hurting mama!" she cried.

"She's fine." Hopefully.

Hikari wiped her face. "I don't want her anymore!" She crossed her arms.

Sasuke ruffled her hair. "It's a bit too late now."

"I don't like her."

"You haven't met her."

The smaller Uchiha pouted before crawling on his lap. "I don't like her." She pinched his cheeks. He squeezed her jaws making the little girl laugh.

"Who will teach her the potty song?" asked Sasuke. Her eyes lowered and nodded. "Who is going to protect her when we aren't around?"

"Me?" she pointed to herself.

He nodded. "You." The door opened revealing the medic with a smile. "Let's go."

.

"She's so ugly!"

Hinata laughed and pinched her nose. "Don't say that. She's beautiful just like you."

"What's her name?" Hikari wrinkled her nose at the pinkish bundle in her mother's arm.

"Kitai Uchiha," said Hinata. "She looks like daddy, huh?"

"Ano…I guess."

Sasuke watched them from his seat. It brought him back to the night Hikari was born. That time he was nervous but he could handle this. How hard could two girls be?

.

It wasn't until the dead of night that he remembered why he wasn't fond of newborns. A low cry started from the next room. He looked over at Hinata. "Baby's crying," he told her.

"Nuhn," mumbled Hinata as she rolled over. "G-Go."

He narrowed his eyes and pulled the covers to the floor. She whined and curled into a ball. He chuckled and went walked down the hall.

"Kit-chan, you gotta stop crying! You're gonna wake them up!"

Sasuke stood at the doorway watching Hikari trying to console her sister. "Hikari."

She looked over with watery eyes. "Daddy, she w-won't stop crying!" She clenched her fist.

He walked over to her. "Your mother taught me how to hold you." He picked up the child up staring into her tear soaked ebony eyes before trying to give her to Hikari. "Hold her."

Hikari sniffled and stepped back. "I c-can't! I…I'm a BAD sister!" She started crying which made Kitai wail. Sasuke pushed the slight panic down. "D-Daddy!" She latched onto his leg.

"Stop." commanded Sasuke.

.

Hinata watched the scene with her Byakugan with a hopeful smile. Sasuke could handle them. She had absolute faith-

The crying stopped abruptly and he walked back into the room. Snatching the sheets, he threw them over the bed and rolled on his side. "I fixed it."

"W-What did you do?" asked Hinata.

He groaned and turned over. "Genjutsu-" she hit him with a pillow. "Hinata?"

"You c-can't use your Sharingan on them!" She frowned.

"They wouldn't shut up," said Sasuke.

She sighed. "That's bad, Sasuke."

He huffed and rolled over. "You fix it then." With that he was finished until he heard HER sniffling. "What?"

"S-Sasuke!" She hit him again.

"Fine." He pulled the sheets to the floor again and barely dodged the pillow aimed at his head.

.

This time the Uchiha residence had a natural silence. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. Sasuke was sleeping on floor with Kitai on his chest and Hikari curled under his arm.

"He is so sweet." Hinata whispering before walking down the hall with a goofy smile until she saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch. "Sasuke!"

There was a poof in the back room and the crying started again. "Hinata." He groaned.

"You can't do that." said Hinata.

"No more kids," he gritted out sulking past her. She sat on the couch almost worried about her girls and his sanity. She shook those thoughts away. He was fully capable of dealing with them, after all he was Uchiha Sasuke.

And she had faith in him.

"Fixed it." He had a sleeping Hikari on his hip while bouncing Kitai.

She stood and took Kitai from him. He sighed in relief when she kissed him lightly. Yeah, she had faith in him.

.

.


	8. Her First Day of School

Her First...

**Author Note: So... Did you read episode 661? Kishimoto is doing the absolute fucking most AND pulling dangerously hard at my heart strings! *sigh* I've made myself upset...here ya go! **

**.**

**.**

Chapter 8: Her First Day of School

.

.

Honestly, he hadn't realized that time had gotten the better of him. Was he too busy? No. That wasn't it. Missions were abnormally slow since the dobe became Hokage.

He had plenty of time to spend with his family. Hinata and his two daughters. The little monsters.

But…they were growing quickly. Hikari hummed softly as she put on her shoes. Hinata was packing her bookbag and Kitai was in his lap watching him oddly.

Like she felt he was…

"Why so blue, tou-tou?" She tugged at his shirt.

"I'm fine," said Sasuke.

Hinata looked over at her husband knowingly but chose to let him sulk. He would have a long morning of it. Hikari smiled brightly. "I'm ready!"

Sasuke subconsciously held Kitai closer as if to keep her from growing. "Are you sure?" asked Sasuke. She could just stay home with them.

And be young forever…

"You can stay home," he voiced.

She shook her head and grabbed Hinata's hand. "I'm meeting Minny and Kushy in the front!"

Hinata rubbed his back. "It's okay, Sasuke." He thought about denying it but knew she knew him better than himself.

Hikari was completely oblivious to her brooding father. "You can come!"

He turned to see three sets of begging eyes and agreed.

.

"Minny says it's hard but Kushy says it's easy!" said Hikari.

Kitai giggled while pulling at Sasuke's ear. "Are you comin' home, Kari?" asked Kitai.

Ash eyes widened. "Yes! I'm a big girl now…" She trailed off as the academy came into view. Kids were running around the front and even on the building itself.

She clutched her bag. "I…I'm not sure." whispered Hikari.

Sasuke adjusted Kitai. "We can try again next year."

Hinata gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I was scared my first day of school too. You'll be fine I promise."

Hikari took a deep breath. "W-What if they don't l-like me."

"You can come home," Sasuke interjected.

Hinata eyed him before looking back at the little girl. "They will."

Sasuke gripped Kitai. "Or you can-" Kitai grabbed his lips and glared at him. He narrowed his eyes at the miniature him.

"Staaap Dada!" She pulled again.

Hinata nodded and kissed her forehead. Sasuke gave Kitai away and squatted to her level. "If anyone hurts you - beat their face in."

"Daddy!" She laughed then saw the twin running up to her. "Hey!"

They greeted each other before Hikari turned to her father with a nervous smile. He could only nod back. "You'll be fine." He squeezed her jaws lightly.

She hugged him and Hinata before dashing off for her first day. He sighed and stood. Hinata frowned at his dipping features. "S-Sasuke."

He glanced over at her. "I'll just make sure she gets to class," said Sasuke.

Before Hinata could protest, he was already heading towards the building. Kitai looked up at her. "Why is tou-tou so weird?"

Hinata sweat-dropped. "He wasn't this weird when I met him." With that they made their way home. Whatever her husband was planning couldn't end well.

.

He landed on the windowsill silently. "Uchiha, just what are you doing?"

He narrowed his eyes at the teacher. "Inuzuka," he glared at the wide eyed man. No matter what he said Sasuke knew he still felt something other than friendship towards his wife.

"That's sensei to you," said Kiba in a jokingly matter, clearly he didn't find it funny.

Sasuke scoffed and walked over to him. "My daughter is in your class," said Sasuke. "She better be safe."

Kiba sighed. "She's in good hands."

Sasuke looked around the class. "Since when are you a teacher?"

"Since missions slowed down." He looked at the watch. "You should go," suggested Kiba. "You scare kids."

And for some reason that made him feel good. "Look." Kiba snapped him out of his daze. "She'll be fine. We all were at her age."

"Fine." He finally said. "Keep those snot-nosed boys away from her."

Kiba cracked his knuckles. "Way ahead of you." They nodded and Sasuke took his leave.

.

"I don't understand the need to grow up." Sasuke dodged the chakra infused fingers of his wife.

She jumped back. "E-Everyone grows."

He pulled out his katana. "At least Kitai is three." He pointed the sword to the clapping three year old.

Hinata smiled at the excited girl then to her father. "I n-never thought you would l-like babies so much."

He raised a brow. "Just mine." He put his sword back in it's sheath. She was one hit away from collapsing.

"Wait, I-"

He raised his hand. "You should know you shouldn't push yourself." It was hard to miss her frown but he walked to Kitai.

Hinata grabbed the bags. "Kari, should be out now."

Sasuke nodded allowing Kitai to piggyback on him. She squealed. "Tou, you're sweaty!"

"Oops." He let her walk.

She smiled. "We go get Kari?" Hinata nodded. She started jumping in place before laughing. "Kari-chan!"

Sasuke looked down at her little form. She cared about Hikari as he did for Itachi. He glanced up to see Hinata smiling warmly at him. He intertwined their hands.

.

.

"And…AND IT WAS SO FUN!" Hikari bounced on their bed. Kitai squealed in happiness hearing her sister. Hikari matched her pitch and Sasuke was sure his ears were bleeding.

"Is that it?" asked Hinata as she brushed Kitai spiky mess of raven hair.

Hikari threw her arms in the air. "Then…Then sensei made the twins write on the door because they were being bad!" She crossed her arms. "It was fun!" She clasped her cheeks.

"That's - great." Sasuke muttered.

She nodded. "I saw Kaze-kun and I told him that you said he was a boogie."

Kitai jumped on the normally stoic man. "Dada, you said booogie?"

"I did not. I said bother."

Hinata giggled and picked the hyper girl up. "Bubble time, are you coming Kari?"

She nodded. "Yes ma'am." Hinata nodded and walked out.

"What?"

She clenched her fists. "I… I was r-really scared today." She looked at him with watery eyes. "I h-had to be b-brave!" She wiped her eyes. "Mama is brave and you t-too."

He placed a hand on her head. "It's okay to afraid."

She grabbed his hand. "Do you g-get scared?" He nodded honestly. "Why?"

"I'm not perfect." She nodded and crawled up to him before wrapping her arms around his neck. He rubbed her trembling back. "You're growing."

She pulled back. "A-Are you scared?"

He nodded. "Terrified."

She shook her head and hugged him again. "I'll always be wittle-wittle and Kit will be even wittler!"

"Promise?"

She curled her smaller finger around his. "Promise." That's when a naked Kitai ran the room. "Kit!"

She danced. "I promise too!"

Hinata laughed against the door frame at her kids. Sasuke smirked and picked both of his little monsters up. It was one thing he knew…

Watching them grow will be quite interesting.

.

.

**AN: Still BLOWED from that episode. I was going to add the Christmas special but decided against. It doesn't go with the flow of the mini-series. Anyway, I hope you liked it. **


	9. Her First Christmas Mission

Her First...

**Author Note: This was actually the very first debut of Hikari and Kitai. I just backtracked their lives. Now, we're all updated.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 9: Her First: Kitai's First Christmas Mission

.

.

"This is a highly classified A-ranked mission. If you even have the slightest doubt in yourself," He turned sharply. "Then stay home."

"Tou-san, you're weird."

He was sure they didn't miss the twitching of his eye. "I'm weird, un." He placed his hand on the girl's head before moving her out of the way.

"Tou-san, you're gonna mess it up!" She jumped on her father's back. "Tou-"

"Hikari, do you know who I am?" He snatched the brush from her hand. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. How hard could it be?"

The nine year old pouted and climbed down sending an apologetic face to her baby sister. "Sorry, Kitai-chan," She glared at her father before sitting on the floor.

Sasuke took a deep breath and started brushing his daughter unruly ebony tresses in every direction. "Ow, tou!" The three year old grabbed his wrist.

"It doesn't hu-" He paused yanking the tangled brush. "Better yet, Hikari, you should do it." Extracting his hands from knotted mess.

Ash gray eyes narrowed at her father. "Gee, tou-san!"

He turned away only to see a sleepy Hinata standing in the doorway. Bringing her hand to her mouth to cover a yawn, "What are you doing?"

He glanced at his daughters. "Training." He replied. "You should be resting."

"I heard Kitai crying…" She trailed off seeing Hikari pulling out a kunai. "Hikari!"

Said girl dropped the weapon as her mother walked over. Within seconds Kitai was free and Sasuke was being glared at by all three. "Tou-tou is taking us to-"

"Kit." Sasuke warned.

Hinata sighed as she brushed the girl's hair into its usual spiky form. "I…" She yawned again.

Sasuke took his wife's hand. "Go rest, we'll be fine." She nodded slowly before padding into their room. He turned to his daughters. "Alright, let's go."

"It's cold!" Hikari held up a variety of scarves. "Kaa-san will be mad if we don't wear them." Sasuke rubbed his temples absently asking why he couldn't have had sons.

.

.

Kitai drummed on her father's head. "Daddy, where we goin'?" She buried her face in his hair.

"I've told you we-"

"Tou-san forgot Kaa-san's Christmas present so we gotta help him!" She giggled. "Right?"

"Oooooh bad Tou-san!" She smacked his cheeks.

He had to compose himself. He was The Uchiha Sasuke. He was the ex-Avenger, the most feared shinobi in the great nations! He was-

"Tou-san, I wanna get down!"

-a loving father to two little girls that drove him up the wall. His dead enemies are laughing in their graves, he knew.

Ignoring her request, "What would your mother like?"

"Candies!"

"Cooookies, tou-san!"

It was the squealing that really made him question his sanity. "That's what you want." He gritted out.

"Mommy loves everything we love!" Hikari hugged herself while dancing. "We love everything mommy loves!"

"Mama. Mama. Mama!" Kitai chanted while pulling at his ears. He promised Hinata he wouldn't use genjutsu on them anymore because apparently it's bad parenting.

"A necklace?" He offered.

"Nope! Mama wears her headband around her neck."

That's right. "Bracelet?"

"No!" Kitai added.

"Cook book?"

"Tou-san, that's horrible!" Sasuke swallowed his building anger. Was he not a good father? People feared him, moved out of his way but not them. Not Hikari and Kitai Uchiha, No. They mocked his intelligence with their little girl logic.

And that Kitai had to be learning from her sister and mother how to get her way. He never knew that pouty lips and big eyes were his weakness until meeting Hinata. Clever, that woman is.

Hikari sighed and grabbed his larger hands. He glanced down at the humming girl then listen to Kitai awe at the holiday decorations. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Kit."

"I hungry."

He wouldn't admit it aloud but hearing the sound of their voices put him at ease. "What do you want?"

"Mmm…" She started. "Tan I have a cinna-bon roll?"

"Me too! Me too!" Hikari started jumping.

He paused for a moment before activating his Sharingan. "I have the perfect idea."

.

.

Hinata wasn't an idiot. There was no way Sasuke was going to purposely wake his girls up to train at six in the morning and he must've figured she was so sleepy that she wouldn't have realized he hadn't even started training them.

But she let them be. She was in fact tired and it was Christmas.

It was two hours later her girls came bouncing on the bed, screaming that she HAD to get up. "Okay, okay." She sat up feeling more refreshed than before.

"Tou-san gotta su-" Hikari covered her sisters mouth.

"Come on, mama!"

She nodded taking both their hands and walking in the kitchen to see her husband mixing something in a large bowl. Glancing up with crimson eyes, he frowned. "I didn't say wake her up."

Kitai giggled. "Oops!"

Hinata walked to him. "Your eyes."

"I know." Tomoes revolved lazily until coming to a complete stop.

"Why?"

"Because…" He put the bowl down seeing that she wasn't going to drop it. The girls sat at the island watching them.

"Becau-" Before she could finish he was opening the oven. Sitting on a tray in all of its gooey goodness were a batch of cinnamon rolls. "Sa-"

"Frosting!" Hikari pointed. "I made it green!"

"Reeeeed!" Kitai licked her red stained hands and giggled. Hinata watched him add dark green-brown frosting to her favorite treats. "It's hot." He warned a greedy Kitai as his eyes faded to onyx again.

"Can we have one!?" Hikari cheesed happily. "Pleeeaase!"

Hinata nodded. "What about the presents?" The girls gasped. "We can eat them afterwards." They cheered and ran into the living room.

Sasuke stiffened when she took his hands. "T-Thank you," She buried her head into his chest. "I…love you so much."

He sighed in relief, she had become increasingly emotional so this is good-she likes it. He hesitantly held her back. Kitai screamed and fell over her foot. "Foxy!" She held the large stuffed animal in the air. Hikari stopped at her first gift before screaming.

"Must they scream?" He groaned.

She smiled and shrugged. "I have something for you too," His brow rose when she placed his hand on her lower abdomen. "I…umm, w-well…ne, it's too ear-"

Her sentence was muffled by his lips. She melted into his arms just like the first time. "Merry Christmas, Hinata."

She repeated it breathlessly until they were ambushed by the girls. "Merry Christmas!"

.

.

.

**AN: Ehh… Happy Late Holidays! *hands out old cookies***


	10. Her First: Enter Daisuke Uchiha

Her First...

**Author Note: But...episode 662 though, I almost lost all my thug points at the end!**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 10: Her First: Enter Daisuke Uchiha

.

.

"You're back," said Hinata softly feeling warm arms wrap around her waist. Her nose wrinkled a bit, "You s-stink."

He huffed against the skin of her neck. "Deal."

Hinata turned with a large smile. "Was your mission a success?"

He rubbed his temples. "Yes," His eyes traveled to the back door. "Are they asleep?"

She nodded as he slid the door open and allowed her to enter. Sasuke glanced around the empty living room and kitchen. It was...quiet. If it was one thing he learned from being a father of three...things were never quiet.

"It's too quiet," said Sasuke.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Hinata. "Hikari and Kitai are fast aslee-"

Two dark flashes ran up to the couple. "Tou-san!" They sung before leaping on him. Sasuke scowled as Kitai pulled at his ear and Hikari rummaged through his pouch for new weapons.

"Did you bring me anything?"

"Tou, I lost a tooth!"

"-because you said you were gonna bring me something!"

"-and it hurt soooooo bad, tou!"

Hinata giggled lightly as the girls pulled and prodded at their exhausted father. Kitai gagged playfully. "Mmm, you stink!"

"You do," agreed Hikari.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm glad to be home too," muttered Sasuke as he walked down the hall but paused. "Why is the floor wet?"

The three females shrugged and followed him. He opened the bathroom door and bubbles filled half the room. The girls chorused "Oo's" as the culprit pushed his way through the mess.

Pure obsidian eyes looked back at matching ones. "Bubs Daddy!" He squealed before slipping. The four standing Uchiha's sighed helplessly at the troublemaker.

Hinata walked in and scooped the boy in her arms. "How did this happen?"

He blinked a few times. "Um... One bubs turn into a lot of bubs!" He threw his arms around her neck. "Soo many bubbies, mama!" He laughed.

"Awh, you're so cute," said Hinata. "Sasuke? Can you clean this up?"

His lips curved into a deep frown and was deepened when the girls started giggling. "And you two can help?"

"W-What!?" They whined. "Why!?"

They stiffened at her usage of the Byakugan. "Hurry now." With that they left the bubble cave.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I can't believe this," the girls nodded in agreement. "You're scared of her but not me?"

Kitai wrinkled her nose. "You're not scary, Tou."

"Never been," mumbled Hikari as they went to get the cleaning supplies.

.

Sasuke glared at his smaller double. "Daisuke," he started. "You will be a great nin-"

The two year old pushed his cheeks in before laughing loudly.

Sasuke closed his eyes pushing away his fatigue. For some reason he thought raising a boy would be easier...then he forgot how he was as a toddler. His mother and Itachi had to keep a constant eye on him.

Daisuke Uchiha, born two weeks before his due date, on Sasuke's birthday was quite the handful. He knew the girls were scheming to get rid of him and there was a slight moment where he tried helping.

Of course having a wife that can see through walls quickly killed their plan.

Kitai stomped in the doorway. "Why are you talking to him!" She pointed to her brother. Sasuke raised a brow as she walked in and sneered at him. "He is stupid!"

Sasuke grabbed her collar firmly. "Stop."

She sneered. "He is!"

Daisuke's eyes widened before tears fell. "K-Kitty..."

She grimaced at his face. "I'm not Kitty!"

Hinata and Hikari walked in. "What's going on?" asked Hinata as she picked up the sobbing boy.

"Kit-Kitty screamed at me!" He buried his head in her shoulder.

Hikari crossed her arms. "Good going, Kitai."

The little girl face soured and opened her mouth only for Sasuke's hand to clamp down on it. He picked her up and walked out.

.

"Your problem?"

She crossed her arms. "Daisuke. I don't like him."

"Why?"

Large onyx eyes looked back at him. "Y-You love him more!" shouted the five year old. She tired wiping her eyes but he grabbed her smaller wrist.

"No."

She tried pulling away. "Yes, huh! Because he's a boy!" The eldest Uchiha retracted his hand and folded his arms. She gave a feeble glare before sitting down.

"That's what you think?"

She wiped her face and nodded. "Mama likes Kari more and you l-like Daisuke m-more," she clenched her small fist. "What a-about me?"

He opened his mouth but closed it. He knew exactly how she felt and yet didn't know what to say. "I love you all equally."

She shook her head. "No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

A smirk curved at his lips at her pouting face. Her eyes narrowed at him and finger pointed at his nose. He grabbed her chin. "Hikari looks like your mother," said Sasuke. "Daisuke looks like me."

She nodded sadly. "I d-don't look like n-nobody."

He shook his head. "You look like my mother."

She blinked. "Your m-mama?"

He nodded. "I loved her very much." Kitai pondered on his words before smiling. "You should be more tolerant of him. He is very young."

"He's stupid."

He sighed. "I was like that."

She pulled his ear. "You were stupid." Before he could reply they noticed Daisuke standing at the door with a broken cookie.

"Kitty, I bri' you a 'ookie but... but I ate some, sarry." He held out the soggy treat.

Sasuke gave her a gentle push. She turned to the boy. "Gee, thanks Dai-kun."

He waddled over only to drop the cookie. His eyes widened. "No..." He picked it up. "I got it. I clean!" He wiped it on his night shirt, blew on it and kissed it. "There all better! It's yummy!"

She looked at Sasuke with a frown. "You didn't have to."

He grinned showing off his teeth. "Mmm, it's good." He handed it over. "Mama made 'em!"

Sasuke stood and walked over. "Come along, that's enough."

.

Sasuke slid into bed to ease his throbbing forehead. He glanced over to see Hinata smiling at the next wall. He rubbed her back, "What?"

She deactivated her dojutsu. "They are all just too cute."

He grunted and pushed himself up once more before padding to the next room. Kitai and Daisuke were both curled in bed with Hikari.

He allowed a reserved smile to creep on his features. "They'll be fine," whispered Hinata.

He glanced over and nodded. He closed his eyes before heading back to bed. He had way more than he deserved but was grateful for everything. Hinata smiled at him, "I love y-"

"Can I sleep with you?" They looked at the door seeing Daisuke but hearing Kitai's voice.

"Sure." They said.

All three Uchiha children jumped on the bed and all managed to suffocate Sasuke. Hikari slept on the end. Kitai sleep against Sasuke and Daisuke curled against Hinata.

Hinata threw him a hopeful smile. He smirked in return and yet in these - uncomfortable situations were times that he was truly happy.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I actually think I'm going to end it here for a while so I can focus on other stories. If I decide to add more it'll be later. Thanks for everything, my beautiful lovebugs. Much Love and Panda Hugs, Kia!**


End file.
